1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for treating helminthiasis in animals by administering compounds of the invention. This invention also relates to compositions for treating helminthiasis in animals that are comprised of compounds of the invention and pharmaceutically acceptable excipients. This invention also relates to novel compounds of Formula (I).